Men Plan, God Laughs
by Collen DeWitt
Summary: *LAST CHAPTER HERE*I make a return to ff. :-) Val didn't mean for it to happen...( read and review please =)
1. Men Plan, God Laughs

In a Heartbeat  
Men Plan, God Laughs  
***  
It was a stupid, horrible mistake. How could this have happened? Val repeated over and over to herself. They had been staying late at the station. Val had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend and was upset. She didn't mean to kiss him. Or what happened after. As the line turned pink she never felt more alone. She couldn't tell her parents, or Brooke. This was so out of character for her. She had never been irresponsible; especially *this* irresponsible. And how could she ever tell Caitie, that because of a stupid mistake, one regrettable night, she was having a baby.  
  
With Jamie.  
  
How could she explain it to Tyler?  
***  
  
"Hey ,Honey." Val placed one more book in her locker as he kissed her. She looked up. 'Tyler, hi."  
  
"Want me to walk-" he started  
  
"I um-I have to go. I'll call you later." she slammed the locker shut. She couldn't look at him. Val felt as if she was lost in a game of hide and seek. She was running from Caitie, Tyler, Jamie. Praying that they would never have to know.   
  
That and a soap opera.  
  
Val let herself smile at the thought.  
  
Morning sickness.  
  
In the afternoon.  
  
Val groaned and ran to the bathroom.  
***  
A/N: Boy was I busy today. Uploaded two chapters of Echoes of Yesterday and now this. I'm not sure if I should continue so let me know what you think. Also I AM a T/V fan, I just saw all the new pregnant stories and decided to write one of my own.  
  



	2. Cat's Out of the Bag

In a Heartbeat  
God Plans, Men Laugh  
  
Disclaimer-nope can u believe it? I do not own a thing. Ah well…  
  
  
A/N kbeanie , you're right this story shouldn't be G. I just though that f.f.'s new rules were that new stories had to be G. Thanks .  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two - "Cat's Out of the Bag"  
  
"Pass me the oxygen," Hank directed to Val. "Val?….Val, hello!"  
  
Blond hair flashed towards him. "What?"  
  
Hank in return flashed her a disgusted look . "The oxygen."  
  
"Oh ,sorry" she looked behind her and got the oxygen. "Here."  
  
The ambulance doors slammed shut. "Val are you alright?" Tyler asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." she gave him a fake smile, purposely avoiding his eyes.   
  
"Okay." he turned to walk away and Val could tell he was hurt.  
  
"Tyler," she called after him, but the was drowned out my the roar of the engine. Val sighed and headed towards the rig.  
  
***  
  
Her heart thudded as she picked up the phone. 450-6972 her trembling hand dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Caitie it's Val."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"There's …..um something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?-Wait let me guess. You've decided to shave your hair off and then dye what's left purple?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Am I close?"  
  
Val couldn't help but laugh. "No….Caitie I'm pregnant."  
  
"What! What happened? Did Tyler pressure you?"  
  
"It wasn't Tyler, it was Jamie."  
  
"Jamie?" Caitie became quiet.  
  
"Caitie are you still there?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what? Jamie and I aren't going out. It's Tyler you should say sorry to. Is this why you didn't tell me before? Because you thought I'd be upset about Jamie?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well I'm mad because this happened at all. Val you suppose to be the overachiever, perfection. I can't believe that you could screw up this much."  
  
"I don't know how it happened…"  
  
"Of course you do or it wouldn't have happened." her voice softened. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I could barely tell you. How am I going to tell Tyler and Jamie? My parents?"  
  
"You didn't tell Jamie yet?"  
  
"I don't know how to tell him."  
  
"I'll help. Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Yes, thanks Caitie."  
  
"No Problem."  
  
*******  
a/n what do you think? I promise the next part will be longer and up sooner!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. How Do I Say I'm Sorry?

In a Heartbeat  
  
Men Plan, God Laughs  
  
a/n: someone named Monica reviewed asking me not to continue, should I?  
***  
  
Chapter 3- "How do I say I'm sorry?"  
  
Caitie sat in her car outside Val's home, frozen in thought. She was trying to be there for Val, but what happened kept playing over and over in her mind. How could Val do that with Jamie? How could she do it at all? She had lied when she said she didn't care. She did. For months she had begun to care for Jamie, the way Val cared for Tyler-or she did, or she still did- it was all so confusing. Caitie sighed and started up the car.   
  
***  
  
"Hey Val?" Jamie cornered her at the station. He had been trying to talk to her for weeks. But, she kept changing her shift so she wouldn't have to work with him, or walking the other way when she met him in the hall. He desperately wanted to talk. To figure out why that night had happened. What was going to happen between them now. He knew Val was still dating Tyler- though what he felt about it he wasn't sure.  
  
Val turned around looking like a trapped animal. "Hi, Jamie."  
  
"I wanted to talk, but you've been avoiding me for weeks."  
  
She looked around uncomfortably. "No I haven't."  
  
Jamie looked skeptical, "Val…"  
  
She shifted from foot to foot. "Actually there was something I wanted to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Jamie, I'm pregnant."  
  
He stopped short. "You're what?"  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
A smile spread across his face as he lifted her up in a hug. "That's great."  
  
"Great?" she said surprised at his response. "Jamie you're sixteen, I'm seventeen, we're way too young….this is so unplanned. And how we feel about each other…"  
"I know, and we'll talk about that, but Val a baby?" his dark eyes shined with excitement.  
  
***  
  
Tyler didn't mean to overhear, he had forgotten his English homework at the station and came back to pick it up. However, he couldn't believe what he heard. Val pregnant? With Jamie? He felt his heart brake and the sudden urge to kill Jamie.  
  
It all started after they had the fight. It was over something stupid. Val had though he had been cheating on her with Heather. He had tried to explain to her that he didn't give a damn about Heather , but she wouldn't listen. She had went away upset- to Jamie he suspected.   
  
***  
  
Val turned her eyes away from Jamie for a second, and saw Tyler dart pass. "Shit." she spoke to herself.  
  
"Jamie, I'll be right back." she muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just stay here, okay?" she turned away and headed towards the entrance, "Tyler!" she yelled. He turned around slowly, looking upset and angry at the same time.  
  
"What,"  
  
"Tyler, what you heard…"  
  
"Pregnant huh? That's really great. Thanks for letting me know."  
  
'Tyler I'm really sorry. I guess I wanted to pay you back for Heather. It was a stupid mistake, but-"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you there was no Heather and me."  
  
"I know….. How can I tell you how sorry I am?"  
  
" I wish you could. Bye Val." He turned and walked away for her in more ways then one. Val stood alone wishing things were different.  
  
***  
  
A/n; What do you think ? Good ? Bad? More to come. T/V fans hang in there. I wouldn't let my favorite couple get away so easily.  
  



	4. Hazed and Confused

In a Heartbeat  
  
Men Plan, God Laughs  
  
a/n: Please check out http://www.petitiononline.com/iahb2233/petition.html, to at least give IAHB a series finale……. You know what I decided? Screw this Monica person. I enjoy writing this story. So without further ado….  
  
***  
Chapter Four- "HAZED AND CONFUSED "  
  
  
Four months later…  
  
Val sat outside her house waiting for Jamie to pick her up. She was already seven months pregnant and Jamie liked taking her to her prenatal checkups. She smiled to herself. He was being great about it. Always helping her out, making sure she took her pills. He'd even helped her tell her parents.   
  
That had been the worst day of her life. Telling Brooke and her parents. She had felt so ashamed. How could Brooke look up to her now?  
  
Telling the rest of the squad was hard too. However Hank and Alex were polite about it. Though Val could tell Hank saw the situation from Tyler's point of view.  
  
Tyler.  
  
She wished things were better between them. However, he was acting so strange. Usually when Tyler was mad or upset he let the whole world know it. She remembered him taking his anger of William on Hank. Now he didn't act angry, or sad, or even happy. He just pretended as if nothing had happened. Sure, he didn't go out of his way to talk to her or Jamie , but when he did he joked and talked as if he didn't care. He did though. And Val knew he wasn't going to let her forget what happened.  
  
***   
  
"Ready?" Jamie called opening the passenger side door for her.  
  
"Yep." she smiled at him.  
  
They were really quite a pair. Jamie thought to himself. Eight months ago he wouldn't have even fathomed being with Val now. Truthfully he cared for Val, he didn't love her. As the due date grew closer he got less and less excited. He was going to be a father? Without even finishing his sophomore year? The though scared him.  
***   



	5. Love Amongst the Ruins

In a Heartbeat  
  
Men Plan, God Laughs  
a/n : Song credit goes to DIDO'S "Don't Think of Me".  
  
Chapter 5- "Love Amongst the Ruins"  
  
***  
  
"Brooke….come on." Val urged. She placed her hand behind her back to ease the weight on it. She looked around nervously around the station, hoping not to run into Hank or Tyler.  
  
'Just wait a second." Brook replied exasperated. She organized more files into the cabinet. Ever since Val had gotten pregnant and had to temporarily leave the squad, she had become increasingly moody. Brooke's mom had explained that this would happen, but now it was starting to piss Brooke off. One second happy- the next who knows?  
  
"Come on." Val repeated.  
  
Brooke sighed. "Tell mom, I'll walk home. I'll be done in twenty minutes. "  
  
Val smiled. "Thanks Brooke. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Val." Brooke replied with a shake of her head.  
  
Val rushed to her mom waiting in the car. Suddenly sharp pain engulfed her. Strong hand caught Val before she fell. "Are you okay."  
  
"Hank."  
  
***  
  
So you're with her,  
And not with me,  
I hope she's sweet and so pretty…  
  
The music sang. DIDO- not exactly Caitie's usual choice of music, but it diffidently reflected on how she felt. Caitie wondered why Jamie had, had sex with Val. She knew Val's reasons, but Jamie she had no idea. Had he ever felt about her the way she felt for him? Stop it she told herself. The whole thing was sounding like some stupid soap opera, love triangle. Besides right know she had to be there for Val. She could worry about Jamie later.  
  
***  
  
"Come on let me help you to the car." Hank muttered. Val nodded through pain. "Okay.'  
  
*  
  
"Congratulations. You have a baby boy." the doctor proclaimed happily. Val lay back on the bed exhausted after thirty hours of labor. Sweat trickled down her face as she help the tiny new life. Ten toes, and ten fingers. She counted. Completely perfect. How she really created this child? She knew she could never love anyone like she loved this baby.  
  
***  



	6. and Baby Makes Three....and Tyler

  
  
  
  
Men Plan, God Laughs  
Chapter...."And Baby Makes Three...and Tyler  
A/N: Hey remember me? lol sorry I haven't written much this summer....blame it on ff.net....lol  
  
disclaimer: Don't own anything except Shawn Ashmore...okay I don't own him either , but we can wish :-)  
* * *  
  
"He's so cute," exclaimed Ann one of Jamie's "Bleacher Junkie" friends.  
  
"Thanks." Jamie replied exhausted. A week ago Ned had developed colic and had kept crying-nonstop-. He and Val had decided that though they were both still living with their parents they'd pay for most of Ned's needs. That meant Jamie had to get a part-time job as well as continuing as an EMT. He knew he loved his son, but Jamie still found himself waiting for the nights when Val would take Ned. The nights he could be sixteen again.  
  
  
He didn't realize how hard it was. Even at home. Besides his mom and dad had basically refused to help him take care of Ned. Sure they loved their new grandson but, they were going by the "You made your bed, now lie in it" approach. Ned James Waite-Lanier smiled a little baby smile that Jamie could help but laugh back at. He wondered how he had actually become a father- with Val Lanier of all people. Any why? The question many people had asked him. Caitie had in the first conversation they had , when she had found out about the baby. She wasn't angry she said. After all they had never gone out, but why? He couldn't answer then, and he really couldn't now. He loved Caitie, he knew that more then ever, but why he had let himself have sex with Val was something that had no answer . It was simply a mistake. A mistake that ruined many lives. But, Ned was here and for the rest of Jamie's life he would never go away. "That's my daddy." Jamie knew the voiceless child was saying to himself. That was enough for now.   
  
* * *  
  
He missed her. As much as Tyler hated to admit it. Her smile, the way she laughed. He found it hard to pretend that everything was okay. But, it wasn't he still loved her.   
  
"Damn it." he said to himself. He didn't want to be some pathetic loser, standing in the shadows still loving a girl who didn't love him back. Move on. That was the best thing. Besides the cool comfort of summer was approaching and he was going to visit his dad. Sure, it meant staying in an empty house, eating cold dinners, and watching his lawyer dad come home with one cheap girlfriend after another, like the one that broke up his parents marriage, but that was okay. Tyler would have a chance to get away.   
  
***  
Godmother.  
Sure, she could do it. In the event that Jamie left Val and went to her, she'd take care of Neddy.  
  
Nah. That was just mean. Caitie loved Ned ,and Val was her best friend. Besides they didn't love each other. Jamie and Val just…..cared for each other. Caitie sighed and headed for the church.  
  
***  
  
"Will he come? Will he not come? Do I want him to come?" Val repeated to herself . She didn't even know if Tyler had gotten her message. She'd finally gotten the nerve to call him the night before. Val had been so relieved when Mrs. Connell-Stein answered the phone. That way she didn't have to say anything like :"Hey I'm sorry I cheated on you with one of your close friends, and then got pregnant, but can you be my son's godfather anyway?"  
  
"Hush sweetie." Val whispered, juggling Ned on her hip as he began to cry.  
  
"Let his aunt take him." Brooke, the Queen of Paperwork and an angel in disguise, said reaching her arms out to take the baby.  
  
"Thanks Brooke, you've been great."  
  
"I know." she grinned jokingly.  
  
"Am I late?" said a voice behind her.  
  
'Tyler?" she reached out to hug him, but then pulled back. "I didn't think you'd come."  
  
"Even though I'm still mad at you, I couldn't take it out on you're son."  
  
"Well, thanks anyway." she smiled.  
  
He smiled half-heartedly. "No problem."  
  
"Do you want to see him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Tyler walked over and fell in love with the child instantly. He had fiery read hair, which made everyone wonder where he'd gotten it from, wild dark, eyes that were just like Jamie's . However he didn't really look like his parents. Maybe more of Val, but Tyler though that was because he looked like a boy version of Brooke. He smiled as he held the baby. "Hey Ned, I'm your godfather."  
  
"Shall we begin?" the minister questioned.  
  
"Yes, Jamie replied.  
  
"Who are the godparents?"  
  
"Hank Beechem, Tyler Connell, and Caitlin Roth…."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Tyler, wait up." Jamie called as Tyler walked away from the party Joanna and Frank Lanier had held for Ned. "Aren't you going to stay?"  
  
"Um, William wanted me to do something for him at home."  
  
"Anyone ever tell you, you're a bad liar?" Jamie said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyone tell you not to sleep with their girlfriend?"  
  
"No, but I did Tyler." Jamie said exasperated. "I'm sorry but you have to get over it."  
  
Tyler didn't know what came over him, but Jamie looked so cocky, that months of anger came out. Tyler reached up and punched Jamie in the face.  
  
"Guys!! Stop it!." yelled Val stepping out the house.  
  
"Val stay out of it." Tyler said.  
  
Val walked over and tore the two apart. "No, you stay out of it. I'm sorry about what happen but you have to move on. Jamie and I have a son, nothing is going to change that."  
  
"You're the one who invited me here."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have."  
  
"Maybe" he replied walking away.  
  
***  
  
It was a summer of change. Too much according to Brooke. Last year her sister had been perfect. Perfect daughter, perfect -with the exception of math- student, cheerleader, EMT, everything going for her. Now it was strange when you realized the people in your life actually aren't what they seem. That sometimes they made mistakes. One big enough that every time your father looked at you, you saw the disappointment and regret in his eyes, or the shame, behind the masked smile of your mother's . Val saw it and it was slowly eating her apart. Brooke could tell.   
  
She still didn't get it though. How had the two most unlikely people come together and produce Ned?  
  
***  
  
"Daddy I'm pregnant."  
The words played over and over in her mind.  
  
"You're joking, right honey?"  
  
"No."  
  
The man shook his head. "How did this happened? Why?"  
  
"I--"  
  
She shook the words out of her head. No use regretting what happened. Ned was here and she loved him more then anything. But Val wasn't the same. She didn't think she could go back to the world of foot ball games and parties, dates, and classes after becoming a mother. She wasn't a child any longer. And she knew she could stay in Kingsport anymore. She'd known that for a long time. The disappointment, guilt, Jamie, Tyler. She had to leave.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Jamie, we've gotta call." yelled Hank rushing to the rig.  
  
"Coming." he replied putting his coat on.  
  
"Jamie?" he turned around.  
  
"We've got to talk." Val stated looking down at her hands.  
"Jamie!!" Hank yelled again.  
  
"Um sure. I'll come by you're house later okay? "  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
"So this is it?" Jamie replied hours later.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"You're going to tell out favorite person?" Jamie joked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"You should." he smiled. "I don't know you but he still loves you."  
  
"So does Caitie."  
  
"Caitie loves you?"  
  
"Cute. You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I feel the same way too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Bye Val."  
  
***  
  
She walked nervously up the stairs to Tyler's house. She held this up for the last minute. Two hours from now , after saying goodbye to everyone - including her sweet son- she'd be on a plane.  
  
Ring the doorbell spoke.  
  
"Val." he said stepping outside.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, what did u come here for?" a cold voice barley sound like Tyler replied.  
  
"You know when we were going out we had everything planned. We'd go to college and med school together, then get married. Then, I spent a night with Jamie and everything changed. Our plans were ruined. Now, I realize that life has a way of doing that. I love my son Tyler, I don't' wish he never happened . But-"she reached up and kissed him. "I still love you. I took my GED to graduate early , so I'm going to college in New York. Ned staying with Jamie for six months, till I get settled in and then I have him for six months."  
  
"What did you come here for." he repeated.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me… and goodbye."  
  
"Okay." he said harshly.  
  
"Ill see you when I visit then."  
  
"I'll be here." he said finally as a small smile spread across his face.  
  
***  
  
A/N : So what do u think? Did I do this story justice? There will probably be a sequel in the near future. Until then look out for "Never Promised you a Rose Garden"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
